


If I'd Loved You

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Post-Canon, Tragedy, possible canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 3. (Can be taken as Pyrrha actually being dead/gone, or if she is fine in canon, this can be taken more short-term [like the first winter after it happened])</p><p>Winter leaves Jaune feeling cold and alone. He misses Pyrrha and wonders if he could have saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'd Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write RWBY for a while (especially after season 3's finale), but I hadn't really had any ideas. Yeah for poetry and its easy flow of ideas, though.

Perhaps I loved you for a long time

(I often wonder this late at night,

When birds are cawing

And the wind is screeching

And I feel entirely alone in the world)

Perhaps I loved you in small ways

In small glances, in small gestures, in small talks

Perhaps I loved in a way I didn’t know love could be like

(not those heated looks, or dates, or even kisses)

If I did love you, it was through companionship, in support

It was through pride and compassion and teamwork

It was through seeing all the different sides of you—

The weak, the strong, the vulnerable—

If I loved you, it was quiet, it was steady, it was a second, silent beating heart

If I loved you, it was not enough

Not to pull you back, to keep you here with me

 

If I didn’t love you I regret it

Regret the missed opportunity

Because now, alone and cold during winter nights,

I see that loving you would have been the best thing to ever happen to me

The smartest, the most decent thing I’d ever done—

Though protecting you—saving you—would have been the noblest—

If I didn’t love you, then I doubt I’ll love anyone,

Don’t think I’ll ever learn what love is

Because I feel cold every time I remember losing you

Remember the look on your face

The remorse and regret there

Remember that, if only I’d tried a little harder, I might have eased some of that

If only I _had_ loved you, perhaps things would be different

Perhaps no one would be sad, broken

Perhaps we could all be happy, and smiling, and safe at Beacon

Perhaps if I’d loved you, everything would still be okay


End file.
